As a technique to raise the temperature of an exhaust gas purification catalyst in an internal combustion engine, raising the temperature of an exhaust gas flowing into the exhaust gas purification catalyst is carried out. In a Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a technique in which outside air is introduced to a combustion heater which is provided with a fuel addition valve and an ignition device, and a combustion gas generated by the combustion of a mixed gas of the outside air and fuel is guided to an exhaust gas purification catalyst.